Wammy's Class
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: ini adalah cerita-cerita lucu di kelasku. tunggu kisah selanjutnya. tapi ini nggak multy-chap. cuma sub-nya banyak.


Title : Wammy's Class

Subtitle : Pick Me, Mom

Genre : Humor

Rate : T

A/N : ini adalah cerita di kelas author di SMP Negeri 1 Sidoarjo. Nama kelas saya adalah SEMAR MENDHEM (Sembilan liMA Rame Meneng DiantHEM). Tokohnya berubah-ubah. Dan pairing tidak bisa ditentukan. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

ooOOoo

"Hei, Matt, gue pulang dulu ya?" pamit temenku yang namanya Mello.

"Oke, Bro, ati-ati. Aspalnya jangan diinjek," jawabku sambil ngelawak.

"Nggak gue injek kok, cuma ngelewatin doang," sahut temenku yang lain namanya near.

"Itu mah sama aja. Yau dah, sana gih, pergi," kataku ngusir. Near ma Mello pun pulang berbekal amal ibadah, eh, maksudnya naik sepedah masing-masing.

Hari ini, aku tidak biasanya diantar-jemput. Alasan satu-satunya karena emakku lagi libur. Ya, terkadang ada kemalasan naik sepedah.

-10 menit berlalu-

Ah, mainan aja deh. Daripada cuma tengok kanan tengok kiri kaya nyari becak. Nah, pas itu udah ada 2 becak yang berhenti. Aku ngeluarin hape dan main ular-ularan (?), ah nggak gue banget sih. Mobil-mobilan? Udah namatin berkali-kali. Sudoku? Aku bisanya yang level awal-awal. Ya pilihan terakhir adalah mainan ular-ularan.

-30 menit berlalu-

Buju buneng, Enyaaaaaaaak. Lagi ngapain sih kagak nongol-nongol. Pengen gue banting nih hape, tapi ssayangnya ini hape kreditan, masih nyicil. Charge-nya aja masih kabelnya doang. Daripada kagak ada kerjaan keliling sekolah aja deh.

Mau keliling sekolah, udah pada sepi meski ada beberapa sih. Jalan dari depan gerbang ke kantin, lalu jalan ke mushola. Eh, apa sholat dulu aja ya? Kali aja Tuhan ngabulin permintaanku biar cepet dijemput. Ya udah deh, ambil air wudhu.

Setelah sholat pun aku berdo'a :

"Ya Allah, tolong beritahu kepada emak hamba, Ya Allah. Beritahu kalau Matt sudah pulang. Amin,"

-1 jam berlalu-

Aduuh, apa aku terlalu banyak dosa ya? Sampe-sampe do'aku nggak terkabul. Gimana nih? Gimana? Masa jalan kaki sih? Jarak sekolah ke rumah itu kurag lebih 4 kilometer. Jalan, nunggu, jalan, nunggu, jalan, nunggu. Jalan aja deh. Daripada bengong di sini kaya anak madesu (masa depan suram) aja.

1 kilo pertama, nggak ada hal yang menarik. Paling semut-semut yang keinjak kaki orang-orang yang lagi jalan kaki. Aku jalan sambil nyanyi 'twinkle-twinkle little star'.

2 kilo selanjutnya, ah, ayo lari... ada pak polisi. Aku dikirain teroris apa ya? Emang sih, aku matan mafia. Tapi saya kan udah tobat. Emang kagak ada tulisan tobat dijidat gue?

3 kilo selanjutnya. Baru terasa capek nih. Apa ngemis dulu ya? Cari uang buat minum. Tenggorokan kering nih. Masa minum air sungai? Ah, saya ini masih elit ya... nggak level minum air comberan. Haha...

4 kilo meter. Detik-detik mendekati rumah nih. Agak santai dikit. Tapi belum dapet minum, mana nggak bawa uang. Ah, hari ini lumayan (memang) sial.

"Hei, jalan kaki nih?" sapa seseorang.

"Eh, Raito. Iya nih, nggak dijemput-jemput ya mending jalan kaki. Ada minum nggak? Haus nih," kataku.

"Hm, kebetulan. Nih ada air aq**. Aku baru pulang dari kondangan. Nah, ini, airnya."

"Wih, makaseh, Raito. Tumben lho," kataku sambil meneguk airnya dengan cepat.

"Bukannya aku itu selalu baik?" katanya narsis, seketika itu juga aku tersedak iar yang aku minum.

"Uhuk uhuk. Aduuh, lo nggak iklas ya? Gue sampe keselek,"

"Oh, aku iklas kok," kata Raito enteng.

"Ah, yaudah ya, gue cabut," kataku sambil lari seribu langkah menuju rumah. Sebenarnya jaraknya masih agak jauh.

Sambil ngusir kebosanan aku loncat-loncat kaya anak kelinci lagi dapet lotre. Sangking herannya, orang-orang yang ngeliatin pada ngangguk-ngangguk. Sampe-sampe anak metal dan anak dugem pada baikan soalnya sekarang mereka sependapat "ngguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk guk".

Capek loncat-loncat, aku jalan sambil senam. Sekalian ngapalin gerakan senam irama. Eh, tanganku malah kena muka tukang jualan pentol yang lagi jualan sambil bersepeda-ria.

Akhirnya, aku sampe juga di depan perumahanku. Sebelum lanjut, aku mengadakan upacara rahasia di depan umum. Sujud syukur sudah terlaksana, guling-guling di tanah sudah beres. Sampe-sampe satpam yang lagi tugas ketawa-ketawa gaje.

Saat mau melangkah ke dalam perumahan. Dengan muka masam aku lari secepat cahaya 3 kali 10 pangkat 8 meter per secon. kebelet pipis~~.

Akuhirnya nyampe ke rumah. Eh, ternyata si emak-emak itu lagi mau berangkat jemput gue.

"Lho, Matt, kok udah pulang?" tanya emak, tapi nggak kujawab karena tugas negara lagi menunggu.

ooOOoo

Ah, akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin ffn ini dengan kepala cenut-cenut. Nulis pada tanggal 13/02/11 pada pukul 1:18 am. Biasa. Penyakit insomnia melanda lagi. Saya mau nyetok ffn yng buanyak. Langsung update semua. (tumben?). soalnya saya pada bulan maret sudah mau bener-bener persiapan buan UNAS 2011. Do'ain lulus ya.. ^^

Sebenarnya ini adalah pengalaman teman sekelas. Ngakak aku ndengerin ceritanya. Tapi kalau ditulis jadi nggak seru ya? Maaf jika jadi humor garing saja.

Ya, bagi para readers dan authors lainnya harap reviewnya reviewnya reviewnya. (teriak-teriak gaje ala pedagang asongan). Arigatou gozaimasu. *ojigi*.


End file.
